


For you

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: A teeny tiny fic for Christmas.  Thank you all who have been putting up with my fluffy nonsense for lo these many years. Happy holidays to all!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	For you

“Uncle Sherlock, is this you and mommy?” Arthur sidled up to Sherlock and handed him the photograph.

Joan watched the blush that spread across Sherlock’s face. When his ears turned red, she worried about what on earth her son had found in the box of Christmas decorations.

The photo in and of itself was innocent enough but it sent him back in time, early on in their friendship, a time when he realized how deeply he cared for his partner. He wouldn’t have used the word “love” back then; he didn’t really know what the word or feeling was. But he knew then he would do anything for Watson, even discarding every shred of the officious dignity that he felt defined him to pose with her for this picture. Her smile had warmed and confused him ...

“Let me see?” Joan came over and sat next to them. Taking the photo from his hand, she smiled. “Oh, I remember this. The precinct Christmas party from that first year. Still can’t believe you actually sat still for this.”

Sherlock cleared his throat, “I guess we’ve always been two people who...” He didn’t need to finish. The blush now spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Image is a BTS photo from an Elementary Christmas party posted by Lucy Liu to her Instagram account many years ago. I slightly filtered and cropped 🎄


End file.
